ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 2-5
Ghostbusters 2-5 is the fifth issue in the second volume of the ongoing Ghostbusters comic book series by IDW Publishing. Plot The Original Ghostbusters are back in Manhattan, picking up the pieces of their interrupted lives. Ray and Egon are concerned about what effects their escape from another dimension may yet hold for the world, and throw themselves into their research, while a decision Janine made when she was busting ghosts comes back to haunt her... all this and more as GHOSTBUSTERS continues! June 2013 IDW Solicitations via Comic Book Resources Cast Trains, Brains & Ghostly Remains Part One Male Student Slimed Restaurant Patron Slimed Patron's Date Ray Stantz Jenny Moran Janine Melnitz Special Agent Melanie Ortiz Braided Hair Ghost Kylie Griffin Chicago Ghostbusters Rookie Ron Alexander Egon Spengler Winston Zeddemore Tiyah Clarke Special Agent Jim Savage Peter Venkman Phantom Train Conductor Walter Peck Jack Hardemeyer Roger Baugh Slimer Draugar The New Ghostbusters Stripped Chicago Ghostbusters Rookie Ron Alexander Red Blob Sandman Kylie Griffin Equipment Trains, Brains & Ghostly Remains Part One Proton Pack Particle Thrower Ecto Goggles Proton Pack/Realistic Version Trap Ecto-1a Kylie's P.K.E. Meter Slime Scooper Slime Blower P.K.E. Meter Mamaroneck Ghost Train Proton Bazooka Paranormal Containment Research Tank Ron's Proton Pack (thrower only) Aura Video-Analyzer The New Ghostbusters Stripped Proton Pack Particle Thrower Proton Pack/Realistic Version Ecto Goggles Radio Trap P.K.E. Meter Items Ghostfruit Tree Gris-Gris Environmental Psychomagnotheric Slime Yellow Slime Locations Trains, Brains & Ghostly Remains Part One Pequod's Firehouse Roswell Roswell International Air Center Chicago Central Park Albuquerque Mamaroneck New York City Hall Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission Roger's Apartment The New Ghostbusters Stripped Chicago Development On March 8, 2013, Erik Burnham revealed he was currently writing Issue #5. Following The Nerd Podcast Ep. 52, 21:03-21:28 3/12/13 (posted online) On March 18, 2013, Erik Burnham hinted Jenny Moran will return, but not in the first arc. Erik Burnham Tweet 3/18/13 On March 23, 2013, Erik Burnham revealed he's using Mamaroneck in the next script "because it, like Schenectady, is fun to write and say." Erik Burnham Tweet 3/23/13 On April 5, 2013, Dan Schoening posted a preview of the regular cover featuring Peter Venkman and Kylie Griffin battling a ghost train in Mamaroneck. Dan Schoening deviantArt 4/5/13 On April 6, 2013, Erik Burnham confirmed this ghost train was made up (and not based on any real history). Erik Burnham post Ghostbusters Fans 4/6/13 Dan Schoening revealed he's just started penciling this issue. Dan Schoening reply deviantArt 4/6/13 On May 1, 2013, Erik Burnham revealed the back up will be a one page gag each with Kylie Griffin and Ron Alexander. erikburnham Tweet 5/1/13 On May 2, 2013, Erik Burnham posted a teaser for Ron's page. Erik Burnham instagram 5/2/13 On May 3, 2013, Erik Burnham posted a teaser of a panel from Kylie's page. erikburnham Tweet 5/3/12 On May 9, 2013, Dan Schoening posted a WIP thumbnail of the regular cover. Dapperpomade Tweet 5/9/13 On June 25, 2013, a seven page, covers, and credit page preview was posted online. Volume 2 Issue #5 Preview via Comic Book Resources On August 6, 2013, Luis Delgado posted unlettered versions of pages 6 and 20. Luis Delgado deviantArt "Ghostbusters 5 page 6" 8/6/13 Luis Delgado deviantArt "Ghostbusters 5 page 20" 8/6/13 Trivia *The Diamond order code is APR130350 *Cover A **The train bears the #15 as its designation, a nod to colorist Luis Antonio Delgado's easter egg. **An ad references Casey Jones' "Hot Coffee and Cold Tea" schtick from the The Real Ghostbusters episode "Last Train to Oblivion" **The train is based off an actual steam train from the 1800's. *Cover B **Artist Adam Archer was asked to do this cover because editor Tom Waltz liked one of Archer's pictures, featuring the Hulk and Invisible Woman. A. Archer deviantArt "Ghostbusters" 7/16/13 "The Hulk vs. Invisible Woman" 10/14/12 *Page One **Outside the Pequod's on the left is the Male Student, the electrical shocks guy from the first movie. **Also outside, on the right is Ron Jeremy who had a cameo in the first movie **Near Ron are the Slimed Restaurant Patron and Slimed Patron's Date in Armand's Restaurant in Ghostbusters II. **The salon next door again references the Shears of Fate from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Hanging By a Thread" **Some of the subtitles for characters reference lines from the first movie like "Heart of the Ghostbusters." **Ray is wearing a green outfit worn by his animated counterpart on occasion during off duty hours. **The "witch doctor on Bleecker" is a reference to Marvel Comic's Dr. Strange. **Ray mentions The Collectors from the previous story arc. **Jenny's subtitle references the defunct Ghost Smashers. **Sitting behind Ray is Chip Hanson from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Witchy Woman." In that episode, he also first appeared in a coffee shop. *Page Two **Janine reads a Celebrity Magazine from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Devil in the Deep" **On the back cover is an ad for Gloop!, a typo of Glorp! from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Station Identification" **On the front cover is a reference to the soap opera "Nurses and Doctors, Doctors and Nurses" mentioned by Janine Melnitz in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Stay Tooned" **Also on the front cover is Gil Hamstrung from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Lights! Camera! Haunting!" **Janine is wearing an outfit and headset combination seen towards the end of Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) **The woman waiving to Rookie and Ron is one of the break dancers from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Troll Bridge" As seen in "Troll Bridge" **Ron is wearing Chevy Chase's "Yes, it's my real name" T-shirt under his jumpsuit. **The space ship by the airplane is one of the By-Products of Dreams from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" As seen in "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" **Kylie shoots at a ghost based on the Braided with Hair bows Ghost from The Real Ghostbusters Pilot. **The back drop of the bust is from the museum in The Real Ghostbusters Milton board game where the Braided Hair Ghost appears. **Ray references the Salt Flats in Utah *Page Three **Ray is wearing the head gear hooked up to the Mood Slime in Ghostbusters II **The Slime Scoop from Ghostbusters II is behind Ray on the shelf **Next to the Slime Scoop is a box of Dick's Pizza. A Chicago location was visited by the Ghostbusters in Volume 1, Issue #13 **On the top shelf of the shelving unit are three Slime Blower gun nozzles. **A label of Yuppie Water, seen in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Short Stuff," is on the box on the top shelf **Between Ray and Egon, on the bottom shelf, is a portion of the Dimensional Inverter from Egon's lab in The Real Ghostbusters. *Page Four **Winston is wearing his Jaguars shirt, seen in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Night Game," once again. **Winston mentions Dana Barrett. *Page Five **The Jagiello Grunwald Monument is behind Winston and Tiyah, noting where they are in Central Park. *Page Six **All the vehicles in the New Mexico panels are from the "The Greatest American Hero" television series. *Page Seven **Parked near the Ecto-1b is the Venkmobile from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Afterlife in the Fast Lane" **Ray's Occult Books is mentioned in Kylie's subtitle **Kylie once again uses a P.K.E. Meter based on the one from Extreme Ghostbusters **The advertisements references ***Sol's Tanning Salon from The Real Ghostbusters episode "A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn" ***The Sammy K. Ferret Show from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Stay Tooned" ***A partially blocked ad for Slime-C ***A cut off ad of Bright Wave High Tech Industries from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Heart of Darkness" ***An ad of Keymaster Cologne from the Ghostbusters: Legion mini series *Page Eight **More advertisements ***Caste from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Halloween Door" ***Peter references Casey Jones, who appeared in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Last Train to Oblivion" **Kylie mentions Jesus Garcia, a Mexican railroad brakeman who was killed trying to keep a train loaded with dynamite from exploding near Nacozari de García, Sonora, in 1907. *Page Nine **Even more advertisements ***Casey J's Coffee and Books, the neighbor of Delgado's Gym seen in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #5 and Issue #8 *Page 10 **The bazooka's design is based on the one Peter conjured up in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mean Green Teen Machine" but the coloring is original **The ghost is visually based on Casey Jones, who appeared in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Last Train to Oblivion" *Page 11 **Doc Brown's miniature train model from "Back to the Future Part III" is seen amongst the falling debris from the spectral locomotive after being blown up by Peter. *Page 13 **Walter Peck drinks from an EPA mug **Peck's various framed articles appear again *Page 14 **Jack Hardemeyer gets fired for getting carried away once again *Page 15 **Roger lives at the Washington Mews between Fifth Avenue and University Place/ **Janine refuses to watch a Wolfman movie **Roger's line about the movie reflects one interpretation of Ghostbusters **The wine bottle references Les Oiseaux Fine Wines, seen in the Sedgewick Hotel in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions **On top of a book shelf is the Leprechaun's Pot from the Extreme Ghostbusters' episode "The Luck of the Irish" **The frame near the pot has an image of the farm from the opening of The Real Ghostbusters episode "Egon's Dragon" **On a shelf is a copy of J.N. Kline's Gore Series from the Extreme Ghostbusters "Deadliners" **In the shelf is one of the Vocal Pattern Emulators from the Extreme Ghostbusters "Sonic Youth" **On the shelf behind Roger is the fragment of the Blarney Stone from the Extreme Ghostbusters "The Luck of the Irish" **Janine's night gown is based on the one worn in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" *Page 16 **Janine passes on Garfield, who was voiced by Bill Murray in the CG movie **Roger settles on Channel 15, another 15 easter egg of Luis Delgado **On the shelf behind Roger is Zedikiah Spengler's pipe from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Egon's Dragon" **"Zealous Ladies" is a parody of Designing Women, a television series that Annie Potts starred in from 1986 to 1993. **Spencer vs. The Crystal Ghoul references Filmation's Ghostbusters **The ornate rod leaning against the shelf is the staff from Fil Barlow's Extreme Ghostbusters Egon concept art. Fil Barlow deviantArt "Egon Conceptual Design XGB" 3/1/2012 **Yellow Slime was encountered in Ghostbusters: The Video Game on Shandor Island *Page 17 **In the upper right corner is a computer monitor with the Tobin's Spirit Guide version seen in The Real Ghostbusters episode "I Am the City" **The P.K. Frequency Scanner from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Dog Days" is on the shelf by the Slime Scoop **To the right of Egon on the shelf is the "Basic English" sign used by Russell Ziskey in the movie "Stripes. " **A file of Mee-Krah is on the computer screen and is from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Standing Room Only" **The miniature portal in the first panel and other device in front of Roger is the Dimensionometer from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Egon on the Rampage" **The periodic table seen in Ghostbusters II is visible **The Transdimensional Portal from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Copycat" is seen behind Egon in another room *Page 18 **In the corner is the Ghostfruit Tree from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions **Behind the chair in Roger's lounge is Zedekiah Spengler's lute from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Egon's Dragon" *Page 19 **Mrs. Hardenbauer from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "The Ghostmakers" changes her mind about getting on the elevator **By Egon is a directory that references many things ***Gumball's Department Store from the Slimer! episode "Cash or Slime" ***Sany from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Halloween Door" ***WWOW Radio and Moon Man from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Ransom of Greenspud" ***Fur Storage Warehouse from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Ransom of Greenspud ***Piper's Music, a nod to Piper from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "The Pied Piper of Manhattan" ***Delgado's Gym from Ghostbusters Volume One Issues #5 and 8 *Page 20 **Egon uses the shield from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Doctor, Doctor" **The claw at the end of the stick is one of the Robo-Buster's from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Robo-Buster" **Egon tries to use the Gris-Gris given to him at the end of Ghostbusters Volume 1, Issue #10 **The Ghost Smasher gun is still hooked to the Paranormal Containment Research Tank from Ghostbusters Volume 1, Issue #14. **The blue device in the back ground is part of the Dimensional Inverter, Egon and Ray worked on in The Real Ghostbusters episode "When Halloween Was Forever" *Page 22 **Kylie takes on a Sandman, seen in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" References Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series Gallery GhostbustersOngoingV2Issue5RegularCoverPreview.jpg|Cover A Preview GhostbustersOngoingVolume2Issue5CoverB.jpg|Cover B GhostbustersVol2Issue5Credits.jpg|Credits Category:IDW Contents